1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel seat with a base frame for mounting in a vehicle, the base frame carrying a seat member and a backrest being coupled to the base frame.
2. Background Art
Such a swivel seat is e.g. known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,529. In this swivel seat, the base frame is configured to rotate directly relative to a vehicle bottom. To this end a column-like rotating device is arranged between vehicle bottom and base frame. The adjustment of the seat member and the backrest, respectively, relative to the base frame is still carried out between said members, the swivel seat being rotatably supported on the whole.
The constructional expense in this prior-art swivel seat is relatively high because the swivel seat is supported in the vehicle in a way completely different from the one used in standard seats; to this end, both additional means and considerable modifications are required on both the base frame of the seat and the vehicle bottom.
The prior-art swivel seat can be pivoted about a vertical pivot axis which is arranged substantially in the center relative to the seat member. The outsides of the seat move accordingly along a corresponding circular path about said pivot axis. This may have the effect that the seat can only be pivoted if seat member and backrest are in their initial positions, i.e. the backrest is aligned as vertically as possible, and the seat member is substantially arranged in the center above the base frame, i.e., it is not shifted in driving direction relative to the base frame.